


zeher

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 126, F/M, Poison, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Death was the only option that Riddhima could see in getting out of her marriage with Kabir.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 1





	zeher

Riddhima sat before the vanity, and blinked heavily.

A mere fifteen days had passed since the death of her husband, and here she was decked out as a bride. Heavy jewelry, and a face full of colorful makeup. The only solace she could get was that her bridal lehenga wasn’t the traditional deep red. It was offwhite, creamish in color. Not that it made that much of a difference. It still held the same purpose of signifying her as a bride.

She leaned forward, as her eyelids drooped.

“Riddhima, tyaar ho gayi?” Anupriya asked, coming into her room.

Riddhima didn’t answer.

“Chalo. Sab neeche intezaar kar rahe hai.” Anupriya said, gesturing to the open door.

Riddhima slowly stood up. Keeping her head down, she walked towards the older woman. Just before leaving the room, Riddhima dropped the empty vial of poison into the trash can.

She sat down beside Kabir, exchanged garlands, and it was now time for them to take their vows. Riddhima’s vision began to blur. She stood up, and stumbled over. She didn’t know who helped her to stay up. In a few minutes, it wouldn’t even matter. Kabir proceeded to circle around the holy fire but Riddhima remained rooted to her spot.

“The hell is happening here?” A deep voice boomed across the mansion.

Everyone’s attention shifted towards the main door, and they went into different levels of shock. Some out of happiness, some out of horror. Riddhima, on the other hand, smiled. Tears falling, she finally took her steps towards her rightful husband.

“Vansh.” It came out as a whisper.

“Yeh sab kya hora hai Riddhima?” The same grit in his voice. The same scowl etched on his face whenever he disapproved of something.

She reached a hand out to lightly touch his cheek. She didn’t really trust he was really in front of her. Maybe it was just her mind conjuring him up before she fell to her final moments.

“Tumne bahut der kar di aane mein?” She asked quietly, with a laugh.

His brows scrunched in confusion. She fell forward into his arms.

“Riddhima?” He scrambled to keep her upright, but he couldn’t.

He sat on the floor, with her in his lap. He slapped her cheek in the effort to awake her, but it was futile. She could already feel her pulse weakening.

“Riddhima, what did you do?” Panic laced his voice.

Riddhima reached a hand out to touch his face, but it fell limp at her side.

“Vansh.”

One last whisper.

One last coherent thought.

One last image in her mind, before she finally succumbed to her death.


End file.
